1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill with massaging effect, and more particularly, to a treadmill on whose tread base a massaging body is formed to achieve cushioning and massaging effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the change of the society type, modern people have more stress and less time to take exercise. As a result, the indoor fitness exercise has been widely accepted. The commercially available fitness equipment, no matter for use in fitness centers or at home, can reach the exercise effect in restricted room. A conventional treadmill disclosed in TW 420012 is provided with sole massager which is installed under the walking belt of the treadmill and fixed on both sides of the treadmill""s frame. The treadmill""s frame includes two cross bars between which a plurality of corresponding U-shaped grooves are extended for accommodating the massager. The massager includes a plurality of rollers passing through the U-shaped grooves. Besides, roller shafts lean against several torsion springs mounted on both cross bars. The torsion springs can support the downward force created by the sole during exercise session so as to reach the massaging effect.
However, the above-mentioned treadmill with massaging effect also has following problems when used:
1. Uncomfortable: Though the bottom side of the roller shaft of the treadmill""s massager is provided with torsion springs, the rollers are made of hard metal. The direct impact upon the sole makes the operators uncomfortable or even painful after walking for a longer time.
2. Bad massaging effect: The above-mentioned massager is provided with several rollers whose circular surfaces are used to massage the sole of the operator in walking. However, the circular surfaces of rollers are so great that the sole can""t be effectively massaged.
3. The legs are easily injured when the operator operates it for a longer time. The torsion springs are fitted to the bottom of the shaft at both ends of the rollers. Therefore, all rollers tilt when one end of all rollers is compressed. Accordingly, the thenars of the operators are inclined therewith. The ankles are more easily sprained when the operator walks in a manner of inclined soles of the feet, thereby leading to pains of exercise injuries.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a treadmill whose tread base is provided with rubber or wooden massaging nodules. Therefore, the massaging nodules can massage the soles of both feet, thereby achieving the massaging effect on the operator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a treadmill which has elastic and cushioning effects to prevent the pains of the sole of the feet after walking on the treadmill for a long time.